halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SPARTAN-V Program
Expanding the page :Just a wee thing, 2568 seems a little too soon to be considering a new SPARTAN class especially with how many IVs were created. However should something catastrophic happen while the IVs were on duty, i.e.: their numbers decimated in a battle, or failing in their duties in some fatal way, then the date works better. Regards, Joshua (Talk) 10:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the Gamma Company S-IV comparison is a good one at all. The S-IV Programme was created in order to move away from the use of child soldiers, and in fact they began development before Gammas were done. Secondly, the S-IV programme is working quite well in the canon - you don't simply replace a super expensive programme, open to every exceptional soldier now, without good reason. There has to be something fundamentally wrong in the make up of the programme, and I mean something that can't be fixed that it forces something new to be created. Examples of such a thing could be, certain side effects of the augmentations appearing that may not have been forseen, or something going wrong with a military operation that casts irreparable doubt on the combat effectiveness and/or viability of the current method. Joshua (Talk) 16:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Three traitors, out of over 400+ candidates is not enough to shut it down and begin afresh again. Right, but if it is possible to make simple solutions to minor shortcomings, why start a new program at all? Look at what caused all the other programmes to be replaced: ORION, limited effectiveness against a growing insurrection, SPARTAN-II replaced this by training children from birth to combat the insurrection. When the Covenant came, the gargantuan cost of the program forced them into accepting Ackerson's poorly designed S-III project, creating 'cheap' Super Soldiers in bulk that they could simply throw against the enemy and replace quickly. The IVs are created to avoid the need for using children - consenting adults, and experienced soldiers volunteer. Less than half a dozen rebel sympathisers in a unit of over 400ish, is not simply enough because better screening and more rigorous background checks can fix that.Now, don't get me wrong - this is not going to be NCFed, and I don't wish to give that impression and I apologise if I have given such. I just wish to suggest a more believable date and reason. Joshua (Talk) 21:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Apologies if I misunderstand, but that argument seems to apply more to the S-IIIs, in particular Gamma Company? My point is, the article gives no reason as to why an S-V programme is even necessary. The new S-V programme isn't on trial here, it's the lack of explanation as to why as the relatively new S-IV programme is disbanded (in fact, there seems to be new classes every few years suggests to me at least the programme is being constantly updated). Secondly, Okay so why not borderline the Spartan-IV's recruitment of adults and the Spartan-II's recruitment of children (''kidnapping I guess?) and earn the consent of teenagers. The teenagers can undergo extensive training that of the Spartan II's?'' makes no sense to me. It seems like a backwards step? Joshua (Talk)